


Rest In Pussy

by gnarlybastard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAH idk what to tag, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crying, DUDE HELP I'M THE WORST AT TAGS AAAAHHHH, Dubious Consent, Dwight is my fav so I have to add him lol, F/M, Frank isn't a good person in this, Guilt, I decided to tweak it to be as pleasing as possible, I don't think I should tag rape because it's not in here but in a way it is, I don't think severe Frank lovers should read this, I guess one would say that this is dark, I shall be adding more tags when I'm more awake, I wrote the smut part when I was half asleep so please forgive me if it's ass, I wrote this soo long ago but it way shorter and really bad, I've actually had a Legion player do this to me but without all the nasty shit of course, Idk what I did to them but they watched me bleed out and I didn't want to DC, It was sitting in my drafts and I recently found it, Just be warned that this ain't like my other decent fics, No Lube?, Physical Abuse, Rough Kissing, Something is off with Frank in this, Stabbing, The reader is kind of a 'Captain Save a Hoe', The title is actually a song, This is something that I've never really written before, Vaginal Sex, Yikesss I know, You and Dwight aren't in a relationship but ya'll like each other, can you figure it out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: It was odd that the killer, the Legion, picked off your teammates leaving you as the last one. You didn't think too much of it but you should've since he has something sinister up his sleeve.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Reader, Dwight Fairfield/You, Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rest In Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello, hello. This fic is far from what I usually write. I guess I was trying out something new and this is what came out of it? Uh, enjoy. 
> 
> :)

He has to be targeting me, there’s literally no other reason why this killer would come after me like this. All I ever do is generators and try to keep from participating in chases. I do so because gens are my specialty and I don’t do well under pressure.

I admit it when you catch me at a good time, I could be quite decent at chases. There have been times where I’ve gotten the killer to stop chasing me because they know I’ll just waste their time.

But what is happening right now is something I don’t understand. The killer whose “The Legion” keeps slugging me. I mean, he has hooked me once or twice but after that, he’ll just down and leave me there.

In slight relief, I see my…friend Dwight and he wastes no time helping me up from the downed state I was in. As he heals me, I shoot him the best smile I can muster.

The reason for the hesitance on the friend part is that I’m not sure what our status is. I mean, he’s never personally called me his girlfriend or anything of the sort but sometimes I feel like we’re unofficially official.

I’ve been in this place we call Hell for **A WHILE** and I honestly feel the closest…with Dwight. He’s kind of always been there for me. I remember when I first arrived here, I was fucking terrified. Of course, like anyone else, it took me quite some time to get used to everything.

But it didn’t take much for me to notice the personal attention I was receiving from our nervous leader. He always made it his duty to check up on me, no matter what may be happening. At first, I thought he was just being a decent person and that he did it only to new people but his reserved attention still carried on even after I wasn’t considered new anymore.

What tied the knot on our status is when he started going out of his way to make sure I survived in a trial. I found it absolutely endearing and of course, I responded the same.

Unfortunately, that hasn’t always gone great but we’ve learned to simmer it down to doing it when we can.

Right as he finishes, I feel my heartbeat’s pace increase drastically. Oh no, the killer is back. I’m going to get downed again and so is Dwight.

We’re behind this weirdly shaped brick wall that’s on the sides of the map and there are two easy ways that the killer can attack from. I’ve learned that it’s terrible to be located here but getting downed here helps with wiggling off the shoulder of the killer. It takes them longer to get to a hook.

I swallow thickly, my mind searching for ways we can both escape without getting severely hurt.

Suddenly, there was a hot sensation hovering over my ear as the sound of a voice consumed my ears. “When he arrives, I’ll distract him. Please run and don’t look back.”

I nod profusely, taking a glance at the man but he’s not even looking my way. My lips curl into a sad smile before I lean in to quickly to kiss him on his cheek.

I swear I can see him flush brightly but when I see the Legion, I do as Dwight wanted me to as I take off running. Ignoring the pallet I see; I keep running until I’m on the other side of the map.

I duck behind a window, taking in all the air I can from the vigorous exercise that I just did. I can’t believe the plan worked. Dwight is the best.

Now, the question is, do I dare start on a generator? I almost laugh to myself at the silly thought. Of course I do, last time I checked we needed three more generators. It’s tough going against Hex: Ruin when you can’t focus on your main objective.

Sighing, I start my venture on finding a generator. I find one that’s near a tree when I peep something bright in the corner of my eye. I turn and see that it’s a lit totem which could be Hex: Ruin.

I say possibly because there have been times where I’ve cleansed totems and somehow that didn’t cancel the effect that it carries.

As soon as I start cleansing it, goosebumps litter my entire body. I feel like I’m being watched. It seems to happen whenever I’m doing things like this. When I’m nearing the end of breaking the totem which is causing havoc upon us, my heartbeat’s pace increases once again.

The totem breaks and the sound of thunder startles the sky in a fear flinching way as I feel a fiery gush slide its way down my back which results in a scream ripping from out of my throat.

I stumble away, vision blurring. I barely spot a pallet in time as I run through it, slamming it down right after. Disappointment scatters my being when I don’t hear the sound of the killer’s slightly fussy grunt.

I do hear the sound of them breaking the pallet and I continue running away, not knowing where to go. Unfortunately, it doesn’t take long until I’m downed.

Two generators pop off in the distance as the Legion looks down at me, fury radiating from his body. I figure that he’s going to hook me but he walks off, leaving me a bleeding mess on the ground.

It’s like as soon as my heartbeat has left my ears, Dwight appears out of nowhere. I look up at him in surprise as he slowly helps me rise to my feet. When I’m able to stand on my own, I look at him in his eyes but frown when I see that the lenses of his glasses are cracked.

I’ve never worn glasses before, but those cracks must be a hindrance to his vision.

He holds out his hand and I almost get the impression that he wants me to put mine in his own but I then see a medkit appear there. He opens it, his other hand reaching in to take the items out but I clear my throat. I even shake my head after.

I probably won’t escape but he **HAS** to.

Confusion displays on his handsome face as he blinks owlishly.

“I know you don’t want to, but you have to leave me. The Legion will just keep going after me and it’s better that I die than you.”

Dwight’s expression changes into something startled as he opens his mouth to reply but I cut him off with a hand over his mouth. “Please.” I whisper, desperate for him to understand.

He pulls my hand away from his mouth and frowns. “That’s ridiculous. You—” Dwight can’t even finish his sentence when the sound of our heartbeats seizes the air, rapid and deafening.

“Go!” I yell, turning him around and giving him a hard push. Fortunately, he listens and I watch as he goes before turning to face the nearing threat. My mouth opens in surprise when he just passes me, going in the same direction that Dwight just went.

So, he didn’t down me this time. But how come? I wonder what he’s planning and I hope that Dwight found a good hiding spot.

I should take this to my own advantage. I look around to locate a generator and see one a few feet away from me. I limp over and start on it. From the Entity’s whispers, I know that there are at least three generators left.

I had a toolbox but the Legion hit me so hard that it flew out of my hand. I absolutely hate it when that happens. Usually, one can just go back to the spot where it was dropped but I mostly forget the location and when I don’t, it’s not there because it was taken by someone.

I’ve lost countless medkits and toolboxes that way.

Screams fill my ears and that makes the object I’m working on blow up in my face. On instinct, I shield myself.

A few seconds later, I look around and see that across the map, two of my teammates are downed. I can’t tell who though, everyone seems to have similar auras when on the ground.

I thin my lips in contemplation but turn and continue on my generator. As it pops to life, I then hear another earful of screams and I watch in horror as they’re finally sacrificed to the Entity. Ok, so there’s only someone and I left.

We can do this; I believe we can.

Taking a few deep breaths, I began my venture to find another generator. I halt my steps when my beating heart picks up its pace but not rapidly. That means the killer is near but not enough for me to be in danger.

I squat behind a rock, peering a bit to locate where they are. There’s a loud noise along with the scream of Dwight. I snap my head in that direction, seeing him on the ground but he scrambles to his feet.

So, it was Claudette and Ace who got sacrificed earlier.

I want to save him. How can I do that though? What if the killer hooks and camps him? Saving a hooked individual is tough when there’s one person to help.

What if I were to get both of us killed? As much as I want this trial to end, I don’t want to die.

But Dwight is way more than that. He’s sacrificed so much for me and it would be wrong to not do the same. Anything to prevent him from suffering the wrath of the Entity’s claws.

With newfound determination, I rush over with a plan to take the heat off my nervous leader. I spot him now leaning against the wall, holding his stomach, looking around paranoidly.

His eyes land on me, widening almost immediately. I see his mouth open as he utters out my name in a whisper. I try to say something too but that ends up with me choking, seeing the killer behind Dwight now.

I panic, shoving past Dwight to throw down the pallet I’m just now seeing that’s there. I collapse to the ground, dark spots taking place around the corners of my vision.

It’s happening, I’m gonna die and hopefully, Dwight can take the hatch.

Abruptly, I yelp when I feel something penetrate my back but then the feeling left as soon as it came. What the hell was that? I hear the sound of the killer breaking the pallet and I blearily watch as Dwight runs off, looking behind him.

I flinch when a foot appears just inches away from the fingers on my left hand. I then realize it’s the Legion as he continues his chase with Dwight. What the fuck is up with him?

Why can’t he just kill me? Does he want to kill us all **THAT** bad? I fucking hate all of this.

There’s then a flush of energy within me and I feel well enough to rise to my feet. I blink owlishly, looking around in fright. Um, how in the hell did that happen?

You aren’t able to get up on your own, you have to have someone help you. But then there is a perk that one of us has which helps us be able to recover faster and get up on our own but it’s a teachable from Bill and I’ve never had the courage to ask him to teach me it.

He’s intimidating and is always grumpy but who can blame him when we’re stuck in this repetitive cycle of death and devastation?

With my earlier words being said, that only leaves one option. A syringe.

That explains the feeling of something stabbing me in my back earlier. He had a syringe that he could have perfectly used on himself but decided to use it on me.

I don’t think I’ll ever be able to catch up with my debt, he just keeps doing these wonderful things.

I wipe my eyes, feeling unwanted tears build up in my eyes. Looks like I should stop attempting to save him. I wouldn’t want his sacrifice to go to waste.

I think we’ve done enough generators for the hatch to spawn. I guess I should start looking for it.

I’m not even a few steps into my venture when I hear his scream. A frown makes its way to my lips and it deepens as he lets out his final scream, meaning he’s been hooked and sacrificed.

I have to find the hatch. For Dwight! And because I really don’t want to die, despite my earlier attempts to get consumed by it.

Relief sweeps over my body as its special sound seeps its way into my ears. I move towards it, almost wanting to jump in joy at the fact that there’s no heartbeat.

I move to leap in, only to hear screeching and a sudden heartbeat as a rough hand grasps my shirt. I feel myself get put on a shoulder and my eyes can’t help but water.

I was right there! How did he even manage to get me? I swear I was given no hint that he was near, so, just how did he appear out of nowhere? I can’t believe this!

A pained groan leaves my mouth as I’m dropped on my back. My vision swims and I dizzily look up at the killer who’s standing over me in a hauntingly way. I can almost feel how wide he’s grinning.

I’ve found out that when killers do things such as this, it means only one thing. You’re going to get moried.

I don’t have a choice but to accept that I’ve let down Dwight. How am I going to face him knowing that I ruined his sacrifice?

At least I’ll be able to see him. Yeah, I’ll be able to shake all this off with the help of him. I screw my eyes shut and don’t even try to fight back.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.”

At the voice, my sight senses are split open as I look up at the individual above me again. Could it be?

Out of fear, I swallow thickly, mentally cringing at the taste of metallic. I manage out an, “Aren’t you going to kill me?” The Legion throws his head back, letting out a laugh that sends chills down my spine.

“Sit up.”

I hesitantly obey, trying to ignore the way my body protested. There’s a silence and I take that as a reason to repeat the earlier question. My voice dies in my throat, watching as he bends down, his hand reaching out towards my face.

I cringe as he caresses the side of it, tilting his head. “Maybe if you’re a good girl for me, I won’t.”

I flinch out of his hold, my hands smacking away his limb. I shake my head, wanting nothing to do with him.

I then gasp as there’s sudden thick pressure squeezing my neck, realizing that he’s choking me. “I don’t remember saying that you had a choice in this.”

I don’t understand. What is he even talking about? I don’t have a choice in what? I want to ask but that’s hard when his grip around my throat is taking away my ability to talk.

His grip tightens but then forces me back, making me fall against the dirt-covered ground. His hand then travels to my face, covering some of it. I’m barely able to see the way he’s positioned in between my legs.

At that, I hoarsely scream and try my best to worm my way out of his grip. What the hell does he think he’s doing?!

I’m stilled when I feel a stinging sensation take place on my cheek meaning he just slapped me. No fucking way…

“Don’t fucking test me, I’ll do that shit again.” I don’t say anything, still in shock at what’s happening. This can’t be real. I’m dreaming. I just have to be.

Fear seizes my heart when I take sight of my legs in the air and the movement of the psychotic killer. His hands are wrapped around both of my thighs and he’s grinding against… _me._

I shake my head frantically, risking getting slapped again. I move to sit up properly, hands reaching out to ward off his touches. I freeze when his mask flies off, revealing his face.

I’m not even allowed to take in how human he looks when I’m slapped again, a grip on my shirt as I’m flipped around.

Now, I’m turned around on my hands and knees. I gasp once again when I’m brought backward by my hips, my rear slamming into something hard. At that, I panic, now realizing what he has in store. I claw at the dirt, screaming bloody murder as I try to remove myself from him.

My screams are then halted in my throat when an object I identify as his weapon punctures through my hand. I let out a squeak when the backlash of it makes blood splatter across my face.

“I don’t understand why you just can’t be a good girl for me.” He whispers in my ear and that just fuels me to sob even harder. I can’t believe this happening. How is this even possible? I thought they were only allowed to kill us.

Who would’ve thought that they could think about this?

“Please, l-l-let me g-go.” I cry, my eyes still on my impaled hand.

“You a virgin?”

At the question, my heart skips way too many beats as my brain goes into meltdown mode.

With sudden adrenaline, I flail my limbs everywhere trying to shake the man off of me. A burst of hope sparks in stomach when I hear him grunt in pain. I feel myself rise to my feet, my legs feeling like jelly but that doesn’t stop me from seeking my escape.  
  


I need to find the hatch! But where is it? This is the wrong time for my mind to play amnesia. I’m in so much fucking danger!

I feel a great force on my back and my arms move in a quick circular motion before I faceplant, hearing a bunch of cracks. I lift my head, spitting out dirt, coughing pathetically.

Tears well up in my eyes as I feel my body physically suffering. I can’t even tell what hurts the most since everything is throbbing with such a fiery intensity.

I then hear footsteps and that makes me quickly turn on my back, my hands thrusting forth in an attempt to stop The Legion from coming any close.

I cringe seeing and feeling my broken wrist which is crooked in an unnatural way that makes my stomach churn.

I cradle my limb to my chest, using my other hand to steady myself on my rear then protecting my wrist with my good hand.

The Legion then stood in front of me, seething. His human features displaying nothing but something sinister.

“I’m s-sorry.” I whimper, my bottom lip quivering profusely. “Just please don’t hurt me anymore. I-I-I don’t understand why you’re doing t-this to m-me.”

The killer doesn’t say anything, he just continued to blink before his attention was diverted to somewhere else. He turned a bit, bending down to grab something.

His weapon.

Fuck! How could I forget about that! I could’ve used that to defend myself.

My head drew back when it was thrust in my face. If I hadn’t moved on instinct, he could’ve probably taken out my eye or stabbed the spot between them.

“Why do you keep continuing to fight?”

I furrowed my eyebrows, lips twitching into a frown. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re forcing yourself on me.” I’m trying so hard to keep a level tone but I’m struggling since I’m so angry and terrified.

He makes a sound of amusement, his weapon now pressing against my cheek. I shudder, my instincts wanting me to move but my fear is halting me from doing so.

“And what are you gonna do about it?” He questions, moving his knife. It rips my skin open and my mouth opens in alarm, more tears dripping making their way down my cheeks.

I sniffle. “Nothing.”

He chuckles, removing the knife from my flesh, his other hand reaching out to hold my face. I flinch when it snakes its way up to my hair, fingers getting tangled.

“What the fuck?” He whispers, his other hand plopping on top of my head. I flinch again when I feel stinging on my head and that’s when I realize that he’s ripping out my hair.

“Please…” I cry out, hands reaching up to help him but I quickly put one down when overwhelming pain surges through the broken and stabbed one.

He groans, continuing to try and rid his hand out of my hair. “Just hold the fuck still.” I do so and it’s about a minute later when I see small things floating down, one landing on my nose.

I use my good hand to pick it up to see that it’s hair. Mine…

He’s cutting my fucking hair! I clench my teeth, trying to ignore the itch in my arms to stop him. Him cutting it should be the least of my worries. I should just be thankful that these injuries and changes won’t carry on to the campfire.

I hear him let out a puff of air, speaking after. “About time.”

I flinch when his hand comes in contact with my face but I blink owlishly when it’s not a harsh movement like a slap. He’s gripping my chin, thumb sliding into my unwanting mouth.

Knowing what he wants, I hesitantly lick away at it, hating myself as each second passes by. I don’t want to do this but he can force me to participate in anything, so, I should just try and make this as best for me as possible.

He hums in delight, his head tilting every few seconds. He then pulls it away, using that hand and his other to unfasten at his pants. I try my best to not cringe visibly. I need to be as obedient and willing as possible.  
  


The killer did mention me having a chance to escape if I were to do so.

A hiss leaves my lips when I feel pressure build up on my head and that’s when I realize that he’s gripping my hair. One would think he had enough of that when he got his fingers tangled in it earlier. What a dumbass…

“Here comes the airplane…” He speaks in a sing-song voice before he pushes his erection in my un-wanting mouth. He pulls my head further down, so, now my nose is shoved in his musky pubic hair which makes my eyes water as I feel my stomach churn with disgust.

He tastes salty and something else that’s unpleasant. A cramp evolves in my stomach, thinking about how unsanitary his genitals are. Hygiene isn’t known to be an issue here but now that I’m in this particular situation.

“Fuck yes…” He moans out, pulling me forth by my hair as if there’s more of him to cover. “You’re being such a good girl for me, right now.”

My body shudders physically when air becomes a problem and I reach up to claw at him to get him to let up for a bit when a thought crosses my mind. This is suffocation and that usually leads to death which will get me out of here!

I let my hand drop, relaxing my body.

Yes, I’ll likely face him again soon and he’ll try this on me again but I’ll be prepared. I won’t let him get me alone.

Darkness begins to lurk around the corners of my vision, slowly but surely swimming its way to the front. I almost smile because my plan is working.

Suddenly pain explodes on the side of my face once more and my eyes shoot open, feeling incredibly dizzy. He slapped me again!

He cackles, moving my head forcibly, so, now I’m looking up at him. I cringe, swaying my head to the side to stop his erection from poking me in my eye. “Nice fucking try, but you aren’t getting away from me that easily.”

I can’t help but sneer at him but I then flinch when something quickly covers my face and I almost gag when I feel how hot and sticky it is. I shakily move my hand to wipe it off but he beats me to it.

“Taste?” He asks, holding it in front of my mouth. I shake my head, tightening my lips in rejection.

He relieves my hair of his hold and he uses that hand to grip my chin, fingers digging into the sides of my mouth. “It wasn’t a fucking question. Now, open up.” 

I obey but it’s not like he gave me much of a choice. He’s forcing my mouth open and I just hope I don’t vomit.

I lick the content off his dirty fingers, swallowing it hesitantly. My stomach rumbles with displeasure and it takes a lot of control to not vomit all over him and his limp dick.

He hums in pure satisfaction, a smirk on his lips now. “That was so fucking hot. I almost want you to suck me off again.”

I shake my head, giving him pleading eyes.

He licks his lips, his smirk growing. “You’re just lucky that I want to be inside of you.” I shiver at the sentence, twitching after.

The Legion raises his eyebrows and that’s when his smirk turns into a grin. I almost want to question why he did that, but I know better.

He nods his head, slapping my shoulder. “Lay back.” I slowly do as he says, making sure to be careful of my broken wrist. Fuck, now the hard part is happening.

I know for sure that it’s gonna hurt and knowing how bastardly he is, he won’t prep me. It’s not like there’s anything to help with that anyways. I just gotta think of happy thoughts, pure happy thoughts.

I tense when I feel him unbuttoning my dirtied jeans, peeling them off my sweat-slicked skin. He tosses them with my shoes that I didn’t even realize he took off.

He blinks a few times, surprise displaying on his features. I copy his first action, a bit scared of why he’s looking at that.

I don’t get to question him though because he reaches forth, sliding my panties off in a swift motion.

He dangles them in my face, teasing me. “Look at how fucking soaked these are. What were you saying about not wanting to do this?”

I smack them away but don’t say anything. I hate that my body is responding well to this, but it can’t help it because it doesn’t know.

He chuckles, stuffing them in his pocket. He pulls me closer by my legs and that’s when my back starts aching, my hands clawing at the dirt. My good hand flies to soothe my broken wrist but then it finds his shoulder, holding on tight.

“You know, you didn’t answer my earlier question.” He speaks and I feel his thumb pressing slightly and my lips part to let out a moan but I try to play it off by responding to him.

“W-What question?”

Our eyes connect and he smiles wide. “Are you a virgin?”

In embarrassment, I look away before shaking my head. “No, I’m not.”

He makes a sound of disbelief. “No fucking way!”

I blink at him in confusion, wondering why he’s acting like this.

“So, you’re telling me that the dorky fuck got all up in this?” I let out a yelp when I feel him shove his fingers inside of me. I squeeze his shoulder, shaking my head, chest heaving a bit.

He leans his head closer to me, smirking. “What’s the point of lying? Your pussy is telling me everything I need to know.”

I gasp out, feeling him add another finger. “I-It wasn’t even him!”

He then pauses, his eyebrows raising again. “So, who was it?”

I’m not even allowed to say anything as a squeal leaves my lips when he continues fingering me but this time, he’s doing it really rough. “Don’t tell me it’s that beef head or that stupid fuck that always screwing me over by sabotaging the hooks.”

He’s suggesting that it’s David or Jake! As if! I’ve never had eyes for anyone but Dwight.

Fuck. Dwight…

I bet he’s worried sick!

I can’t think of Dwight while this is happening. I’ll get to him soon enough, I just need to get through this.

“It happened in my past life,” I whisper, adjusting my position to be as comfortable as possible but that’s hard when I have limited space. It also doesn’t help that my back is still aching.

He breaks eye contact, humming. I twitch when he snatches his fingers away and I try closing my legs on instinct, but he puts a stop to that.

I catch my bottom lip with my teeth, feeling the tip of him pressing at my entrance. Fuck, this is it. I clench my eyes shut, ready for the wave of pain to drown me.

I bite down on my lip, feeling him enter me all at once, a stinging sensation showing up. So, he preps me a bit just to do that? I want to fucking punch him, but I know I’ll be in a worse position if I do so.

He begins moving at a moderate pace, it making me fall on my back. He tightly grips my legs, bending them over his shoulder which made me have to adjust my position once more.

“Fucking hell…” He whispers, his movements turning into something more rapid. I have to bite down harder on my lip because him doing that just makes the stinging turn into something burning which makes tears pool in my eyes.

I didn’t expect this to be pleasurable or something but damn is this so uncomfortable. It’s not the worst pain I’ve received but any pain is bad.

“Do you know how much it fucking sucks to not be able to see my girl?” He groans out, stopping for a whole second before returning to his brutal pace.

I squint my eyes in confusion, relieving my lip from my teeth opening my mouth to question him. “What?”

I’m so confused. His girl? He has a girlfriend? A person then pops up in my mind and that’s when I realize that the girl in his group who looks similar to him could be her. It makes sense because I’ve seen them wearing matching costumes.

He shakes his head, thinning his lips for a few seconds before he spoke again. “I’m sorry, just come here.” I pulled forward and I let out a muffled groan when our lips crash together, our teeth doing the same which fucking hurt.

He shoves his tongue inside my mouth, it finding mine right away as I feel his hands snake all over my body. That makes me let out a soft moan, giving in a bit.

This touching…it isn’t all that bad. I almost…like it.

He pulls away, muttering something quickly. “You’re so gorgeous.” Then he returns to kissing me but then pulls away once more, speaking again. “You’re amazing and I can’t believe you’re here with me.”

He begins doing that over and over again, each time it’s a different compliment. I don’t think to question any of it until one of them makes me choke.

“I fucking love you.”

I withdraw from him, a disturbed look on my face. Um, did he really just say that? Just where in the hell did that come from?

I examine his face and he looks completely different from earlier. He looks dazed like he’s high or something. What has gotten into him?

His expression quickly changes, something melancholy shifting over his features. He’s even stopped his movements. “You don’t love me back?”

An unexpected pressure squeezes my heart and I find myself frowning. For some reason, I feel so bad right now.

I shake my head, hand reaching forth to hold the side of his face. “No, no. I love you too.” Ok, what the fuck am I saying right now? That question disperses when a soft smile spreads on his lips, endearment dancing his dark brown eyes.

“Good.” He whispers before pressing his lips against mine again but it’s gentle this time. I return the action, my mind absolutely raging. I’m not even sure what’s going on but it beats what was happening earlier.

He departs our lips, looking at me with that soft smile while his hands grip at my hips. “I wanna be good for you. Please let me be.”

I don’t know why but the way he said that makes me feel warm inside. “Show me then,” I reply, shooting him a small smile.

His own smile turns into something much softer and it makes my heart skip a beat. Ok, now what was that?

He then leans forth, taking the skin of my neck into his mouth mildly sucking at it. It makes me gasp, my back arching as my hands run over his shoulders to his back.

As he continues, I find myself scratching at his back. Wow, that feels good. Who would’ve thought I would be receiving pleasure from any of this?

He then kisses his way back up to my lips and I moan softly into his mouth, giving back more this time. This is not the time to be thinking too much about this but damn does this feel good.

“Fuck yes, ride me just like that babe.” He whines against my lips, hands now gripping my ass. I furrow my eyebrows but then realize the rhythm of my body. How did I not realize that I was doing that?

“Please don’t stop, I’m so close. Fucking please…”

That sends my brain into some type of overdrive and I began riding him faster as if my life depends on it, which it kind of does. It’s not long until I fill him release into me, head buried into my chest.

I wasn’t even close to reaching my high but that’s fine, I’m just glad that this was done and over with. I can get hatch and leave this trial without being sacrificed to the Entity.

It seems as if I got too carried away and forgot about my broken wrist. I clench my teeth, feeling how on fire it felt as I reached out to soothe it with my good hand.

The Legion removes his head from my chest and I give him a nervous smile. He blinks before shooting me a confused look. “What the fuck are you smiling for?”

My smile is wiped off as I frown while feeling fear wash over me. I’m so confused. How come he’s acting like that, again?

He rolls his eyes, removing himself off of me, rising to his feet. He tucks himself back in his pants, fixing up his appearance. His weapon appears in his hand as he shrugs his shoulders while rolling his neck in a way that looks like he’s preparing himself for something.

“You’re letting me go, right?” I blurt, my nervousness taking over.

He scoffs. “Do you know how much trouble you put me through?”

My heart constricts painfully as my mouth opens in shock. No fucking way!

“Even though that was the best thing I’ve received since being here, I still have to kill you.”

I can’t believe this shit! I mean, of course, I knew that there was a chance that this would happen but he led me on to think that I would escape if I gave up sex willingly.

Ignoring the tears stinging my eyes, I grumble. “Can I at least have my underwear?”

He lets out a laugh. “Oh, these?” He pulls them out of his pocket, dangling them in my face. I reach out to get them but recoil when I use the wrong hand.

He laughs once more, returning them to his pocket. “Nah, I’m gonna keep them. They’ll remind me of your pussy.”

I sigh angrily, balling up my fist. I fucking hate him!

“Maybe I’ll show the others this. I could even have them take turns sniffing them or something.”

My eyes widen in fear and I have to cringe in disgust. I don’t even want to imagine their reactions and what they’ll try to do.

He cackles before shaking his head, a serious expression on his face now. “I’m kidding. I don’t like sharing and I hate those creepy shitheads.”

He clears his throat before cracking his knuckles. “I’m looking forward to our next meeting, sweetheart.”

The Legion swings for me but I duck and flip over to run but his weapon catches my arm as I shove him off. I then attempt flipping over again when I feel him puncture my leg.

I’m on my back now and he gets on top of me, bringing his knife into my chest and that’s the last thing I remember before I’m back at the campfire.

Dwight spots me first and stands up, running over to me. He cups my face, gazing at me with such relief and that’s when the weight of what happened crashes down on me.

I start sobbing as he brings me into his arms, wrapping me tight as he hushes me softly. When I’ve calmed down, he pulls away looking at me with a sad smile now.

I shake my head. “I’m sorry.”

Dwight frowns. “What are you apologizing for? There’s no need.”

I open my mouth to explain when a ball forms in my throat and all I can choke out is, “I’m sorry, I’m just so sorry.”

He continues frowning but then steps back, softly gasping. He whispers, “You didn’t escape.”

I can’t even say anything; I just began sobbing again. I feel him take my hand as he speaks. “Would you like to go somewhere else?”

I don’t deserve his kindness, I don’t even deserve to be in his presence right now.

I shake my head, using my shirt to wipe at my face because I know I look gross right now. I then feel him lead me to the logs and we sit down. He wraps an arm around me and that soothes me enough for my sobbing to simmer into silent crying.

I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to bear telling Dwight what happened. He’d never forgive me.

I fucking hate it here.


End file.
